


The Unofficial Post-Mission Evaluation Form

by Rokeon



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All user data is anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unofficial Post-Mission Evaluation Form

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Documentation Challenge at SGA_Flashfic. AO3 doesn't allow actual forms in fics, but if you want to play with the version with ticky boxes, it's [here.](http://anthropomorfic.livejournal.com/8682.html)

1\. Planetary Designation: __________________

2\. Overall, the mission went:  
    __    Well  
    __    Not so well

3\. ZPMs found:  
    __    No  
    __    Yes

If response to no.3 was Yes, proceed directly to debriefing

4\. The Wraith:  
    __    Did not appear  
    __    Tried to eat us 

5\. The local fauna was: (check all that apply)  
    __    Non-existent  
    __    Unobtrusive  
    __    Friendly  
    __    Attempting to mate  
    __    Aggressive  
    __    Hungry  
    __    Delicious  
    __    Venomous

6\. The local flora was: (check all that apply)  
    __    Non-existent  
    __    Unobtrusive  
    __    Friendly  
    __    Attempting to mate  
    __    Aggressive  
    __    Hungry  
    __    Delicious  
    __    Poisonous  
    __    Citrus-like 

If the planet was uninhabited, skip ahead to no.12

7\. The natives were: (check all that apply)  
    __    Restless  
    __    Dead  
    __    Suffering  
    __    Welcoming  
    __    Noncommittal  
    __    Hostile

8\. The team was: (check all that apply)  
    __    Greeted warmly  
    __    Met with suspicion  
    __    Met with violence  
    __    Offered gifts  
    __    Offered sexual favors  
    __    Asked to provide assistance

9\. Any liquids consumed were: (check all that apply)  
    __    Unremarkable  
    __    Caffeinated  
    __    Alcoholic  
    __    Drugged

If you did not select Alcoholic, skip ahead to no.11

10\. The booze was:  
    __    Terrible  
    __    Better than the stuff out of the botany department  
    __    Better than the stuff off the Daedalus  
    __    Better than the stuff the Elarins will only serve on winter solstice

11\. Any ceremonies or rituals were: (check all that apply)  
    __    Enjoyable  
    __    Harmless  
    __    Embarrassing  
    __    Physically invasive  
    __    Painful  
    __    Not something the team will be discussing. Ever.

12\. The most advanced technology in evidence was:  
    __    Pointy sticks  
    __    Pre-industrial  
    __    Industrial  
    __    Earth-like  
    __    Ancient leftovers  
    __    Really cool Ancient leftovers  
    __    Way better than anything we've got

13\. Your recommendation for future mission planning:  
    __    Humanitarian aide should be offered  
    __    Potential allies or trading partners  
    __    Unpromising but unthreatening  
    __    Lock it out of the database  
    __    Send a nuke through, _then_ lock it out of the database


End file.
